Suzuna Ayuzawa
Suzuna Ayuzawa (鮎沢 紗奈, Ayuzawa Suzuna) is Misaki Ayuzawa's younger sister whose calm, if not laid-back personality, starkly opposes her feisty attitude. She is also a student at Seika High School. Appearance Suzuna looks a lot like her mother and sister. She has big golden eyes with black hair that reaches past her shoulder which is tied in two low ponytails. She is quite beautiful and is considered a raw diamond by Arashiyama Tenryuu. Suzuna has an average height and can be seen wearing many outfits, including a pink blouse, a yellow anorak and her middle school uniform. In the manga, from chapter 65, she can be seen wearing the Seika High standard female uniform. Personality She is very apathetic and shows little to no emotion, though is actually rather perceptive and known for her deadpan humor. When she gets scared she completely freezes. She appears to be matured for her age, and is very frank, as seen when she openly declares Hinata's crush on her sister, to which her mother agrees. She also claims that Hinata is easy to read. It was later that Suzuna has a deepening affection towards Hinata. Suzuna is a calm, straightforward and passive person. Background Suzuna is the daughter of Sakuya Ayuzawa and Minako Ayuzawa and the younger sister of Misaki Ayuzawa. She and Hinata Shintani have been friends since childhood and affectionately address each other as "Hamburger-kun" and "Cheese-chan", and came up with a "special fusion" called "Cheese Filled Hamburger", although Suzuna claims the fusion has lost its fun as Hinata lost weight. When she was younger, her father left the family to find his friend because he was shouldering his debt, but unlike her sister Misaki, she does not seem to develop a grudge towards men in general. Instead, she develops a fondness for raffles which would later go on to be an obsession. With an unrivaled luck in winning, Suzuna joins raffles with prices she believes could help her family (she usually enters with food as the prize). Plot Suzuna is usually seen home, talking with Misaki about contests. She has a kind of hobby of entering the contests, and always winning prizes for them too. She usually brings up about the fact that Misaki and her father left them, leaving them with the harsh life they have right now. Her first appearance occurs late in the manga, while she is a frequent recurring character in the anime. From Chapter 65 onwards, Suzuna attends Seika High as a freshman student. While she is instantly popular with the male population, most of the boys are wary of her being Misaki's sister and they fear that her easy-going personality is a ruse. Quotes *''"She's just hiding her shyness, nee-chan's husband..." Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 65 '' *''"No, it’s because I feel that a family should always stick together."'' *''"You still like her, don't you?" '' Trivia *Her first name, Suzuna,'' means "glauze".'' *Suzuna fondly addresses Misaki as "Onee-chan" and Hinata Shintani as "Hamburger-kun"; she also address's Usui fondly as "Onee-chans husband" in the manga. *She really likes to eat foods like her childhood friend, Hinata. *Her first appearance occurs late in the manga, while she is a frequent recurring character in the anime. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Seika Students Category:Minor Character